


Shout It Out [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [41]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), First Time (Sokka), Game Shows, Live Read Podfic, M/M, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Second-Hand Embarrassment, family feud knockoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: "What is it, exactly?" asked Zuko."It's just like 'Family Feud,' but edgier, and with more glitter! You have to guess the most popular responses to survey questions, like 'what do you put on a cheeseburger' or 'what's another word for blue?' It's impossible to mess up! Just be yourself!"'Avatar: The Last Airbender' actors Zuko and Sokka make a splash in their game show debut.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Kudos: 10





	Shout It Out [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shout It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960185) by [foil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foil/pseuds/foil). 



> Thank you so much [foil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foil/pseuds/foil) for letting me record this, and thank you to everyone who came along to listen to me inadvertently make my debut into live recorded smut podfic! 
> 
> This is a live read podfic, which means no edits, all the fluffs left in, and some wonderfully off-topic conversation after the fic. Enjoy!

[Download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rk4ud00xj7rglcv/Shout+It+Out.mp3/file)

[Stream on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/shout-it-out/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! If you liked the fic, please go let the author know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960185), and if you enjoyed my reading of it, please leave me some feedback in the comments or on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) or [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
